


Hearts In Sync.

by oliveb72



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse kind of, Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, Happy Ending, Inspired by FRIENDS, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, Solar Flare, depictions of blood, i don’t even know what happened, it got out of control, kara is in a coma, lena luthor’s needs a hug, pov constantly changing, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveb72/pseuds/oliveb72
Summary: Set during ‘Event Horizons’ (5.01) -> Canon divergent. Based on ‘Friends’, with Ross and Rachel and the plane scenes in Season 10. Lena is leaving National City to clear her head and think about what she needs to do, Kara gets the DEO to track where her flight is departing from.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Lena’s Departure.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha got really carried away, correct me please.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Lena’s POV. 

Well, if anything was going to happen tonight, she did not expect that. She had found out Kara’s secret months ago, but for some reason, hearing her say it with the big, fake tears made it all seem too real. Lena never expected Kara to come clean, and it shocked Lena how much pain Kara was in as she uttered the words “I’ve always been Supergirl”. Although, the Kryptonian was blissfully unaware that every word she said was just another blow to Lena’s obliterated heart. 

Of course, she’s a Luthor, she can’t show pain, so she just continued with the evening with as much normality as she could invoke. 

Even though she didn’t want acknowledge it, Lena noticed everything the blonde did that evening. Gazing as the star of the night twirled the night away, dancing with anyone and everyone who asked her to dance. She almost giggled when the blonde began cramming in as many potstickers as she could manage before another man swept her off her feet. 

The Luthor prided herself on her genius intellect yet still wondered, as she did every night, how she hadn’t pieced together the blatant lies, feeble excuses and the undeniable similarities. Maybe she just didn’t want to. In retrospect, everything just seems so undoubtedly obvious, how could her frail best friend ever walk out of a burning building entirely unscathed? How could her best friend know where she was in order to catch her before she plummeted to her doom? And that dream, after she was poisoned, Lena knew it felt all too real, she could feel the ghost of the winds scratching at her cheeks for weeks after, and yet she still brushed it of as an uncannily realistic dream.

Lena knew all too well why Kara hadn’t trusted her with her identity. And she knew it wasn’t to protect her. Lena knew that the real reason the dishonest Kryptonian had lied was to keep the youngest Luthor in her sights as much as possible, befriend her, find out her weaknesses and Lena had let her. Lena opened up to the personification of sunshine, and let her rays melt her ice walls she had spent years building up around her heart. It killed Lena to know how easy it was for Kara to find a place in Lena’s heart, and it killed her even more to know that Kara had betrayed her using all the information she had gathered after years of “friendship”.

This wasn’t the brunettes first gala party so she knew exactly how to escape from one. And there was nothing she wanted more to curl up on her couch and drink the night away with her over-priced whiskey and cry her heart out. (Except maybe to curl up with a certain ray of sunshine and what a movie- however she would never admit that to anyone). She had carefully planned her escape, and executed it with perfection, but little did she know Kara was about to ask her to dance.


	2. Two secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Mon-el doesn’t exist in this storyline. And Winn never went to the future.

Kara’s POV.

Even though Alex told her to wait until tomorrow, she knew she couldn’t allow Lena to stand up in front her friends, family and co-workers and tell them all of Kara’s constant search for truth and justice, when the biggest lie she had ever told was eating away at her skin like Kryptonite in her blood. As she glanced up to the balcony, her eyes fell on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. In Kara’s eyes, Lena was the personification of perfection. The blonde knew today would be the day she told the truth, Lena would come to realise the betrayal and hate her for doing what every single other person in the brunette’s life had done. 

The blonde’s heart was beating out of her chest in fear of what might happen as she wept, Lena’s eyes glaring down at her. But their one-sided conversation was cut short by Lena’s cue to go on stage. 

This entire encounter vaguely remind the blonde of when she went with her best friend to the Spheerical Industries press conference. Anything was better than grief baking - but nothing was better than spending her time with Lena.   
Lena has asked the Kryptonian what her Kryptonite was and, aside from actual Kryptonite, the blonde realised her kryptonite was Lena’s eyes. She knew, no matter what the Luthor asked of her, she could never say no. But at the time, Lena didn’t know either of her secrets so she had to make something stupid up about potstickers being her kryptonite. 

Lena still didn’t know both of the kryptonian’s secrets but the blonde had no idea how the brunette would react to the second secret. Seeing as this night seemed to be the night for revealing things Kara was about to do it. 

She glanced around the room in search of the embodiment of perfection, only to find her absent. Kara almost used her super speed to reach the balcony to get a proper view, but when she got there she was a hit with a wave of guilt as she worked out why Lena wasn’t there. So Kara made up an excuse about a lack of food at the party and made her exit. 

By the time she got back to her building, her eyes were glazed over and she began to weep. She knew that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Somehow she managed to get to her apartment without bumping into any of her neighbours only to find a note carefully stuck to her door.

Within a moment of seeing the note, she had recognised the elegant handwriting. Lena’s perfectly formed letters were already bleeding into the paper as tears spilt over it.

Not even two minutes later she was at the DEO with a baffled Winn. Winn was still in his suit from the party but Kara was an emotional wreck. 

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Winn’s POV. 

A moment ago he was dancing with his girlfriend, but now he was sitting at a computer in the DEO listening to Kara breakdown. She was asking him to find something, but he couldn’t even hear her. She was muttering things under her breath and Winn was barely able to piece together sentence fragments. He knew that whatever she was asking was important and urgent so he got to work immediately.

Kara was pacing in circles around the DEO table trying, and failing, to keep herself together as he scribbled something down on a notebook. She took it and was out of the window in a matter of seconds. 

As soon as Kara was gone, he immediately dialled Alex’s number and asked her to come to the DEO. 

20 minutes had passed before Alex arrived, still in her party dress, quite distraught. He had been very vague when explaining why she should come to the DEO, but he was adamant that it was urgent and it was Kara. 

He ran through every detail he could remember about what Kara had asked of him and her frail state, down to to final factor being she flew out of the DEO window in civilian clothing. He gave Alex the address before she could beat it out of him, but was clear in saying this wasn’t Supergirl business and that Alex shouldn’t go. 

Alex called Kara 30 times and each one went to voicemail. Winn went with her to Kara’s apartment. Only to find a frantic Lena Luthor on the floor in front of Kara’s apartment door begging Alex for the spare key.


	3. Follow your heart.

A few hours ago.   
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kara’s POV.

Winn was taking to long, but he finally managed to scribble something down and she was gone before anyone could ask why. 

Kara sped through the air faster than she had ever flown before. She needed to get there before it was too late. 

When she arrived at the airport, she saw Lena Luthor walking over to her jet. All of her possessions being loaded on while she carried a smaller bag. Kara came crashing down to the ground, startling the teary-eyed Luthor. 

The blonde pulled the brunette to the side out of earshot from all the the staff loading the private jet. Kara was cautious and careful. Gazing into the eyes of Lena Luthor she felt the calm in the storm. She knew she needed to be quick and and began rambling. However she was interrupted by the Luthor bluntly asking why she’s here, “I told you not to come”.

Kara looked at Lena with all the love in her eyes as she mumbled, “I know” growing in confidence, she became louder, “I needed to see you one last time. To tell you something I haven’t even told Alex...” Lena looked at her, unreadable as ever, and Kara continued, “The thing is, I am in love with you Lena Luthor, please don’t leave, don’t go, stay with me.” 

Lena looked up at Kara Danvers, the women she had once called her hero, the blonde was dishevelled from flying and before she could respond, the pilot came over and said that she needed to board the plane now or they’d miss take off. If it weren’t for her alien ears, she would never have heard the “I’m sorry” escape from the Luthor’s lips as she turned and walked away. Kara watched from the sky as the plane began to move towards the runway. The alien flew into the sky and like that she was gone- she knew she couldn’t watch her leave.

As she flew, she cried and cried. The kryptonian didn’t know here she was going until she was there. The balcony of Lena Luthor’s empty apartment. She knew that Lena had been planning on leaving for a while as there was no way Lena could have emptied her entire penthouse apartment in a single evening, this killed Kara Danvers a little bit more. She took off to the skies once more and ended up at an abandoned warehouse a block away from her apartment a little while later. She dragged a car over and hung it up like she had done years before with James. Each time she punched, her rage grew, and she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She glared at the car with the same look that Lena had when Kara revealed her alter-ego. Except when the alien did it, heat burnt through her eyes as she screamed, melting the car in it’s entirety and set part of it on fire. This time as she tried to fly away leaving the burning car in her wake, she was unsuccessful. She tried again and again until she realised what she had done. Kara Danvers left shortly after she punched the wall making her knuckles bleed. As she walked out in tears, she began to make the short journey home.

When she reached her apartment, she bolted the door shut, grabbed three bottles of aldebaran rum and collapsed on the couch, pounding at the pillows which her other hand only stopping to chug the bottles of rum leaving a tail of fire in its wake. Before long she had exhausted herself and fell asleep. Her injured arm hung off the side coated in her dried blood.


	4. Make it right.

Lena’s POV.

As soon as she left Kara’s apartment, she instantly regretted leaving the note. How could she be so naïve to think Kara, along with the DEO, couldn’t track her down? But she knew Kara would find her eventually, so why bother delaying the inevitable. 

What she didn’t expect was for her to not have even boarded the jet when Supergirl arrived. It seems as though tonight has been full of surprises, Lena thought. Only she had no idea...

Even if she hadn’t been planning this since the day she found out about her best friend’s alien identity it wouldn’t have made a difference, her eyes were still glazed over as she shuffled over to her jet. Part of her wanted Kara to come, which was her reasoning for leaving the note, but when the blonde actually showed up, it genuinely took her by surprise. Not just because she had landed on the tarmac from the skies in her dress. 

The blonde pulled Lena to the side as if she was the the most fragile being in the universe. Although in the Luthor’s eyes the alien had betrayed her, it was somewhat calming to see how much she cared, but she didn’t let her self get caught up on it when the blonde began to ramble.

She knew she didn’t have the time for this and coldly cut her off, “I told you not to come”. Lena thought of all the possibilities and reasons why the kryptonian came but the actual reason caught her off guard entirely. It was obvious that as she spoke, she became more sure of herself, “I know, I needed to see you one last time. To tell you something I haven’t even told Alex...” This caught the Luthor’s attention, she knew (probably more than anyone) that Kara told her sister everything, what secret could she possibly have to defy what Lena had asked of her and hadn’t even told her sister? What Kara said next scared Lena because why could it possibly be true? “The thing is, I am in love with you Lena Luthor, please don’t leave, don’t go, stay with me.”

Lena Luthor, the smartest person in the country, was baffled. She didn’t even think anyone could love her, really love her, but here the personification of sunshine was standing declaring her love for a Luthor as if it was the simplest thing. Not to mention, a super was standing in front of a Luthor declaring her love. It felt all too surreal, and as if on cue the pilot woke her from her trance to say it was time for departure. She turned away from the first person (aside from her birth mother) who loved her unconditionally, and for that she was sorry, she even said so- though it was more for herself than the super, she knew the blonde would have heard it. 

She boarded the plane and looked out the window, it killed her to see the superhero was gone. The plane started rolling towards the runway as she yelled for it to stop. She knew she couldn’t leave like that. Certainly not after she didn’t respond... The brunette got off the plane and ran, luckily she wore flats and not the heels she was wearing at the party, but it still wasn’t easy to run in her dress. 

She ran all the way from the private airport on the edge of the city to Kara’s central apartment only to knock and find no response, she realised that was probably how Kara had felt when she didn’t acknowledge the declaration. The worst part was she knew Kara would be able to see through the door with her x-ray vision, so the blonde was ignoring her. Out of breath, she slid down the door to the ground sobbing just as Winn and Alex got out of the elevator.

All she knew was that she needed to see Kara, any regards for her public appearance had gone out of the window when she sprinted through the streets of National City, even so Lena Luthor begging for Alex’s key to her sisters apartment was quite shocking.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex’s POV.

Alex had never seen Lena Luthor so distraught. Piecing together the fragments of information she did have was still insufficient to work out what had happened. So took out her keys to find the one for her sister’s apartment and heard a sigh of relief escape the Luthor’s lips. 

Winn stood to the side completely dazed by the scene that unfolded before him. 

Alex firmly asked Lena to wait in the hall, and gestured to Winn to comfort the frantic woman before them. She left the door barely ajar just in case, however the last thing Alex expected to see when she walked into her sisters apartment was Kara on her couch with a bleeding hand, completely passed out with glass bottles littering the ground. She called out to Winn still standing in the hall to come in but kept Lena out, it was a struggle but eventually Lena collapsed against another wall in a sobbing fit as Alex bolted the door shut. As soon as Winn stepped in he gasped, and was immediately sent to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. 

While he was gone, Alex managed to role the unconscious kryptonian on her side to reveal the pillows that were torn to shreds. When Winn returned with the first aid kit, Alex cleaned up and bandaged the wounds on the blondes knuckles and asked Winn to call the DEO to have her picked up for the proper medical care. 

Alex left the apartment to find the brunette still unmoved, tucked away in the corner of the hallway. Still perplexed by this new weakness the Luthor expressed she sat down next to her and calmly asked her what happened. 

After recounting the recent events, Lena Luthor broke. She had been balling for 5 minutes before 4 DEO agents showed up with cases and a stretcher. The brunette let out a barely audible whimper as they were let into the apartment. Alex made one of the agents stay outside to take Lena home. It was no surprise that she refused but it still annoyed her to no end, she knew they had already caused enough of a scene in the building by bringing the DEO agents here so gave up and let her stay. Although she was adamant that she couldn’t come in.

Alex directed the agents in and bolted the door once again. Eventually they rolled the alien onto a stretcher, and the agents waited for the DEO director’s orders. Alex hurriedly went into Kara’s bedroom to find more comfortable clothes for herself and the alien for when she came to, and even debated getting some for Lena. After a minute, she decided against it. She shoved the clothes into a bag and shuffled out of the apartment. The DEO agents followed quickly after, still carrying the stretcher.

She didn’t have the time or the patience to explain why Kara was being carried out on a stretcher, especially not to Lena Luthor. But that didn’t mean she hadn’t heard the muffled screams as they left. Winn stayed with Lena in the lobby of Kara’s apartment building as the agents loaded Kara into the back of a van. 

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena’s POV.

The brunette was still sobbing when Winn held her as Alex entered the apartment. They stayed like that for a full two minutes before Winn was called into the apartment and Lena Luthor was alone once more. She backed herself into the corner of the hall when another wave of grief, guilt and regret came over her as she collapsed onto the floor hugging her knees, only questioning what Kara could have said to her sister to not allow her in.

She was surprised to see Alex come out of the apartment by herself, and even more surprised to see her sit down next to the Luthor. Before she could ask what had happened, Alex firmly asked her to recount the events of the evening. This did puzzle Lena because as far as she knew, Kara had told her everything. 

Seeing as she was a Luthor, she knew how to leave out key details without making a story seem lacking. So she did. She left out some of the details and yet Alex still bought it. It made her wonder what Kara had told her sister. 

Remembering the way she left made her cry once again and it wasn’t until four DEO agents showed up that she stopped. They were carrying all kinds of kit, most of which she couldn’t tell what, there was, however, the undeniable figure of a stretcher which made the brunette give an involuntary whimper. 

Alex had asked her to leave, but after having seen the equipment there was no way she would. It wasn’t even as if she had anywhere to go, her apartment had been packed up and all of her belongings had been loaded onto the jet. It was obvious that Alex was depleted and didn’t want to fight anymore so let her stay in the hallway pacing in circles. 

Twenty long minutes later, Alex left the apartment followed by the DEO agents carrying Kara out on a stretcher. Somehow they all managed to cram themselves into the elevator. Leaving Lena and Winn standing in the hallway. They hadn’t even been standing there a minute when Lena bolted down the stairwell, closely followed by Winn calling out after her. Once they reached the lobby they watched as a panic-riden Alex directed the agents to load Kara into the back of a black van and drove away.

The uneasy silence was broken by Winn, “Do you want me to drive you to the DEO?” This shocked Lena to the extent she wondered if she’d heard him right. As though he was a mind reader, he repeated himself. Sure enough, Lena was right, she knew Alex wouldn’t want her to be there but even after the lies and the betrayal- it was Kara. How could she not be there? So with a nod of her head, Winn lead her to his DEO issued car and they were on their way.


	5. Unconscious.

Lena’s POV. 

Alex was pacing the DEO when they arrived. It was when she saw the brunette that she lost professionalism... “What do you think you’re doing here.” 

Before she had a chance to answer, Winn responded, “Alex, breathe, she was at Kara’s apartment before us and she’s been crying all night. I thought she had a right to be here.” It made her heart melt a little, before she remembered they had all been in on the secret. 

Alex’s response took away the shred of hope she had left.

“Yeah, well... SHE’S THE REASON MY SISTER IS IN A COMA!” Alex yelled with all of the rage she could manifest. “She doesn’t have a right to be here”. And with that, she turned and left for the medbay. 

Lena just stood there, in shock with the echo of Alex’s words still ringing in her ears and muttered the words, “Kara’s in a coma?” and Winn gave a solemn nod of his head and followed Alex. Leaving Lena, once again by herself, jaw dropped in the middle of the DEO. Without thinking she followed. 

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex’s POV.

The red-head was pacing the medbay, running her hands through her hair. “I can’t believe you Winn! She’s the reason my sister is in a coma! I don’t understand, what am I missing?” 

Winn sat there perplexed, “How did she even get into a coma? It’s not like she’s had a fight recently. And we haven’t seen and radiation spike so it’s not kryptonite...” Alex stared at him blankly, before she glanced over his shoulder to see Lena Luthor standing in the doorway, calm and collected. 

“What do you know that we don’t?” Alex questioned accusingly staring directly at the brunette. “What did you do?”

Lena stared at her, “I haven’t done anything! I’ve already told everything I know.” The director paced over to Lena and stood there, looking down at her. “Hmmm... I don’t think that you did.” Winn stood up to try and get Alex to back down, but she stood her ground. They were interrupted by Eliza, Brainy, James, Nia, Kelly and J’onn as they hurriedly marched over, huddling over the blonde’s medical bed.

The room was silent, except for the life support machines when Brainy suggested that he try to go into her mind like he did when Reign put her into a coma three years ago. It was the first time Alex had hope in her eyes since she found Kara at her apartment. The red-head gave him the go ahead and ushered everyone out of the room. She re-entered and stood beside her sister holding her hand, stoking comforting circles around her thumb like she did when they were children. Brainy returned with the necessary tech and linked his brain up to Kara’s. The others stood at the med bay window looking in as if it were a zoo enclosure. 

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kara’s POV.

Kara sat curled up on her couch covered in a mountain of blankets with Notting Hill playing in background, when there was a knock at the door. She unwillingly sauntered over to the door and opened it to find Brainy looking at her expectantly. Without waiting to be let in, he strolled into the apartment immediately looking for damp and mould. Nothing. At least that was a relief. 

He pivoted on one foot to face a confused Kara. She’d only seen this behaviour from Brainy once before, “I’m in a coma again, aren’t I?”. 

“Indeed. You don’t seem to have any damp or mould, so that’s a good sign. What do remember before coming to your apartment?” 

Kara quickly wiped her eyes and sighed before she began, “I went to find Lena at the airport, I said somethings and flew to her apartment....” Kara began to trail off and she inhaled, “it was empty... and then i flew to a warehouse, and um...” she looked down cautiously and looked back up before continuing, “I beat up a car and used my heat vision, I must have solar-flared because I tried to fly and couldn’t. Then I got even more angry and punched a wall...” she trailed off again, losing focus and gazing to her knuckles. And just like that, Brainy disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena’s POV.

“Well, there is no obvious mould or damp in her environment.” Brainy began, before Alex interrupted. “Which is a good thing, right?” He continued by saying, “Well, yes. But there are other signs. She cannot finish a sentence nor can she maintain eye contact.” Alex was yelling now, “Brainy! What does that mean?”

“It means that she doesn’t want to leave.” 

Silence.

“LUTHOR!”

Lena stumbled in after a little push from James. “What else happened?” Lena looked down at her feet, and back up to Alex, who was losing her patience very quickly. Lena admired how protective Alex was over her sister, and if she was being honest with herself - jealous, she wished Lex had been like that. But now wasn’t them time to reminisce. She ignored Alex’s question and turned to Brainy, “Would it be possible to project me into Kara’s subconscious?”. Alex glared at her, she obviously didn’t like being ignored. “Well, I suppose so.” Brainy replied.   
“Do it.” Lena stared him down with what seemed like intent to kill. It made Brainy step back before glancing to Alex. If looks could kill, he’d be dead three times over. 

The red-head turned to the brunette, “I swear...”. 

The CEO responded without thinking, without stopping for breath, and shouted with all the rage she could muster, “I LOVE HER! Ok? There I said it. At the party she told me she was Supergirl. I already knew. My brothers dying words to me were that you ALL had been lying to me. Every friendship I had was a lie. I left the party and put a note on her door, which said I was leaving National City and to not come after me. Well, she doesn’t take no for an answer and I assume asked Winn to track down where my private jet would be flying from and found me about to board the plane. She pulled me over and told me she was in love with me. Ok? I didn’t say anything. I got back on the plane and realised I made a mistake. I told the pilot to stop. And I ran. I ran to her apartment from the airport runway. When I got there, I could hear movement. I knew she was there and I knew she had x-ray vision so would be able to see me. She ignored me, and I had just fell to the floor when you and Winn arrived. Ok? I don’t know what happened on her end from when I got on the plane. Ok? Are you happy now?” Alex’s jaw dropped, and the room when silent again.

A few moments passed before Brainy broke the silence, “I may be able to fill in that gap.” Alex looked at him and he continued. “When I was in Kara’s mind palace I had asked her what the last thing she remembered was. It was entirely made of sentence fragments, but it may be of use?” He looked at Alex expectantly before continuing, “She said that, she went to find Lena at the airport, said somethings and flew to her apartment it was empty, then flew to a warehouse and beat up a car and used her heat vision, she must have solar-flared because she tried to fly and couldn’t. Then she got even more angry and punched a wall. That is all she managed to say.” Lena burst into tears and ran out of the medbay. Everyone watched her leave and Alex gasped.


	6. Breathe.

Alex’s POV.

Everyone outside heard everything, that began to walk in once again crowding around Kara. They watched as the cogs in Alex’s mind began turning as she pieced together all the information she had. Then she looked up and inhaled sharply. “Brainy... you said she doesn’t want to leave. Correct?” She spun on her foot as he nodded, “oh, she doesn’t want to leave because as far as she knows, Lena left her. Kara doesn’t want to wake up because she’s heart-broken. She thinks that she declared her love and Lena got on a plane to god knows where and left her.” Alex’s jaw dropped and she sent Nia to get Lena back. Kelly came over wrap her arm around her girlfriend partially for comfort and partially to stop her pacing up and down the med bay.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena’s POV

She ran out of the med bay as quickly as her legs could take her into the closet conference room. She’d spent more of today running than she had for a long time and she was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. 

First of all, Kara had come clean- even if it was too late. And then she found out the girl who brought light to her gloomy life loved her, Lena had been harbouring feelings for her best friend for as long as she could remember. Thinking back on it, the CEO realised she probably fell in love with the blonde right after Lena had been accused of giving children lead poisoning-no matter what Lena did or didn’t do, Kara or Supergirl never gave up on her. Even after the kryptonite situation the alien never lost faith in her.

Just when she thought she had cried all the tears she had, another single tear rolled down her cheek, following the curve of her jawline dropping onto her tousled outfit. 

She barely had time to wipe away the tear tracks when Nia cautiously entered the room sitting down next to the CEO. 

“Hey, I think Alex is calming down. Kara needs your help.”

Looking up, Lena nodded and walked to the doorway and left without saying a word.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex’s POV.

“Brainy, have you got everything.” Alex questioned with Kelly still holding onto her waist. A slight nod was the only indication that Brainy had heard what Alex had said. There was silence for a few minutes before Lena re-entered the room closely followed by Nia, stopping at the doorway. The redhead nodded and Lena came in a reached for Kara’s hand. Still silent. 

Brainy pulled another bed up next to Kara’s bed and instructed Lena to lie down. Without any comments she got onto the bed. “You won’t be able to communicate with anyone outside of the mind palace so if you need anyone here to hear anything let me know and I’ll pass on the message as I can be in both states of consciousness, whereas you cannot.” Brainy said as Lena remained silent, lying down.

Alex let go of Kelly and walked over to Lena waving everyone else out of the room and leant down to her ear, “You better fix this.”

Brainy promptly returned as Alex manoeuvred herself to stand next to Kara tracing soothing circles into the palm of her hand.

Brainy fixed an object to Lena’s forehead and stood in the gap between Kara and Lena. Holding both of their hands he bowed his head and Lena closed her eyes.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kara’s POV

The quiet knock on the doo echoed the silent apartment, Kara looked up at Brainy who was holding out each curtain in turn who simply shrugged. a slowly ambling along to the door, she opened it and saw the last person she expected to see looking back at her. The blonde was tempted to close the door and reopen it to see if the brunette was really there or her mind was playing cruel tricks on her.

“Lena!?”

“Hey.”

Kara looked back to Brainy who was still holding up each couch cushion to see it in a different light, only replacing it once he was entirely satisfied. They stood there for a while before Kara managed to say, “Come in.” Stepping out of the way to let Lena in and closing the door behind her.

“Um Brainy, could Kara and I have a moment please.”

“Hmmmm.” He connected his fingers, closed his eyes and disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena’s POV

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you want to leave?”

“Why don’t I want to leave where? Oh... the mind palace... Um, that’s not the first question I would have thought you’d ask.”

“Well, the questions I want to ask and the things I want to say, I would rather you be conscious for.”

“Hmmm”

“Well... Here goes nothing.... When you told me you loved me did you mean it?”

“Yes.” was the only response she gave. Keeping her gaze trained on a knot in the floorboards.

“Kara, please can you tell me why you don’t want to leave the mind palace. Alex is waiting for you to come back, so is Eliza and J’onn and Nia, Kelly, Winn, James and even Brainy.”

“Eliza’s there? How long have I been out?” Looking up briefly before fixing her gaze back on the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

“We don’t know exactly but only a couple of hours at most.”

“Hmmm”

“Kara please stop deflecting the question.”

“Um... well... Why were you leaving? And why didn’t you go?”

“Kara,” raising her brow.

“Fine.” The blonde took a deep breath in and began, “Idon’twanttocomebacktorealitybecauseifIcomebackthenIhavetodealwiththefactyoucan’tevenstandtobeinthesamecityasmebecauseIbetrayedyouandItotallyunderstandwhybutitsthefactIwasatyourapartmentesrlieranditwascompletelyemptysoIrealisedyou’vebeenplanningthisforawhikeanditwasn’tsomespontaneousthingwhereyoufoundoutI’dbeenlyingtoyouandhaddecidedinthatmomenttoleaveNagionalCittbecauseyounowhatemeanddon’tevenwannaliveinthesamecityasmeandbecauseIloveyoubutyoudon’tlovemebackwhichistotallyfineandIcanlivewiththatbutIdon’tthinkIcouldlivewithoutyoubutI’lltrytorespectyourwishestonotbenearmebutIcan’tpromiseIwon’tsaveyouifyou’reindanger.” She stopped abruptly and looked up only to see Lena with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.”I did it, didn’t I? I spoke using super speed?” The brunette had no words and simply nodded, it was the first time she’d see her Kara using her Supergirl abilities and even though her brain knew they were one and the same it took some time to process.

It took Lena a minute to realise the blonde still hadn’t taken a breath. “Kara please breathe! Just summarise what you just said please.”

“I don’t want to leave because I don’t think I can live without you in my life. I can understand if you don’t feel the same way about me as I feel about you and I can acceptance I totally understand why you don’t even want to be near me because I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that so I don’t expect you to. I don’t want to live a life without you in it.”

Lena took a step closer to Kara, and another until she was standing barely a step away. The height difference without Lena’s heels made her tilt her neck back to meet the blonde’s eyes. Before she even knew what she was doing, she closed her eyes and closed the gap between them.


	7. How could I not?

Lena’s POV

When Lena opened her eyes she was back in the med bay, eight sets of eyes watching her expectantly as she sat up and turned to look at Kara. Kara, who’s eyes were still shut. Kara who she just kissed. Kara who loved her. Kara who she loves back. Kara who she failed. She put her head in her hands and all the others watched her in a painful silence.

Five minutes had passed when arms wrapped around her whose head remained buried in her knees. Who didn’t have any tears left to cry. Looking up she noticed the blonde curls that fell on her shoulder. Instantly tuning to face the personification of sunshine.  
Alex remained glued to floor as Kelly held her in place, giving Kara and Lena this moment. 

The CEO wrapped Kara in her arms and sobbed into her neck, “Kara I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I forgive you. Please forgive me. Kara, I’m so sorry” The blonde just held her, rubbing soothing circles in her back and didn’t respond. Lena began to sniffle and Kara let go. She turned and Alex ran at her, along with Eliza and the blonde was bombarded with hugs from everyone there. “Don’t ever do that again! Do you hear me? I’m not letting you near alien alcohol again!” Alex half yelled at Kara. Nia laughed and then left with Brainy, followed by Winn and James. Once she let go, Alex retreated back into Kelly’s arms and Eliza had to physically drag them from the med bay. J’onn following the out and closed the door.

Kara turned back to Lena who still had tear streaks down her cheeks. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Why were you going to leave?”

“Because I was mad at you.”

“Why did you come back?”

“Because I can’t let you go.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I love you.”

“Really?”

“How could I not?”  
Kara blushed in response.

Even though she knew the answer she still asked, “Why did you follow me?”

“Because I love you.”

“Really?”

“How could I not?”

Now both of them were blushing and Lena even giggled. The blonde wrapped her arms around the CEO and she tucked her head right in the curve of the taller woman’s neck.

“And also because I wanted to ask you to dance and you weren’t there.”

“You spent the whole night dancing.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get a single dance with you...”  
“Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you forgive me?”

“How could I not?” Without leaving Kara’s grasp, she stood up and held her close. Kara’s arms were around her waist. Lena’s arms were around the alien’s neck. The brunette began to sway and they stayed like that for a while.

“Lena?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are we dancing?”

“Yes.”  
“Kara?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

As she leant down, Lena met her halfway. It was as if everything around them melted away until it was just them. Neither of them noticed when Alex walked past to check on Kara and leave immediately. Neither of them noticed when Alex returned with the rest of the group. Neither of them noticed when James took a photo. 

They were there in their own little world, eyes closed, hearts beating in sync, savouring the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should write a “what happens next” chapter.
> 
> Thanks for getting this far. ;)


End file.
